House Targaryen of Meereen
House Targaryen is a noble family of Valyrian descent that escaped the Doom. They lived for centuries on the island of Dragonstone until Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters rode their dragons in the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. House Targaryen ruled as the Kings on the Iron Throne and the Great House of the crownlands for nearly 300 years, until their ouster in Robert's Rebellion. Their seats were the Red Keep in the capital city of King's Landing, the island castle of Dragonstone, and the summer residence of Summerhall. History The Iron Throne House Targaryen was one of the forty ancient noble houses known as dragonlords who ruled the Valyrian Freehold, a great empire spanning most of the eastern continent. The Targaryens were one of the few families to survive the doom of Valyria thanks to relocating their dragons and family to the island of Dragonstone. A hundred years after the Doom, Aegon Targeyen set forth from Dragonstone with his sister/wives Rhaenys and Visenya, their dragons, and a small force, landing at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush and beginning the Wars of Conquest. During his campaigns, Aegon was anointed king by the High Septon in Oldtown, leading to the unification of the Seven Kingdoms under Targaryen rule from the Iron Throne, starting a dynasty that lasted nearly 300 years. The area where the Targaryens began their conquest became the site of their new capital, King's Landing. Dragonstone was used as the seat of the heir to the throne. The Targaryens would rule the Kingdom of the Iron Throne for nearly three centuries, before being removed from power during Robert's Rebellion as they were cast down by House Baratheon and its allies. The Queen of Dragons After being skirted away during Robert's Rebellion, the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen's surviving son claims legitimacy as "Viserys III." He and his sister, Daenerys Targaryen, wander the Free Cities, seeking aid from various merchant princes to restore House Targaryen. Few take his claim seriously, calling him the Beggar King. In 297AC, Viserys betroths his sister to Drogo, a mighty khal of the Dothraki, hoping to use his horde to retake the Seven Kingdoms. Viserys alienates the horselord with his arrogance and is eventually killed. After the death of Khal Drogo, Daenerys takes command of the khalasar's ragged remnants, and is able to hatch three dragon eggs, the first in a century and a half. Daenerys would travel to Slaver's Bay, and conquers the cities of Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen. However, her campaign of liberation seems to cause more conflict than it solves, so she decides to remain in Meereen to bring order and to learn to rule. As she hones her skills of leadership in Meereen, Daenerys tries to tell good counsel from bad and how to make decisions of dubious morality. She refuses a marriage proposal from Quentyn Martell, whose father, Doran Martell, is attempting to honor a secret pact made to wed Viserys to Arianne Martell. Daenerys's control of Meereen is threatened by a coalition led by Yunkai. She flees from Daznak's Pit on the back of her dragon Drogon and ends up in the Dothraki sea, where she encounters the khalasar of Khal Jhaqo. Meanwhile, her other dragons, Rhaegal and Viserion, are released and wreak havoc upon Meereen. Dany would later return to Meeren, just as the Second Siege of the city was underway. Her commander, ser Barristan is successful in holding the city thanks to some timely support from the Ironborn and the return of the dragons to the city. Barristan would lose his life during this battle and would be remembered by the Queen for his deeds. Daenerys would make a decision to stay in Meeren and not cross the narrow sea to press her claim in Westeros, believing that her duty and home was in Slaver's Bay. She would accept a request for marriage from her apparent nephew, Aegon VI Targaryen whom came seeking to press their claim. Together they would rule Meeren and attempt to put place some reforms, but find there was just as much oppression as before. Daenerys would later retake Yunkai from the wise masters and also try to reform the city. The Targaryens would rule both Meeren and Yunkai and were in a constant struggle with the slavers and ruling parties of the city. Daenerys descendents would rule the cities after her death, but upon so, Slaver's Bay broke into chaos and much of her work became undone. Recent Events In the year 370 a Targaryen makes up the ruling party in both Meeren and Yunkai. Daenerys reforms had a lasting effect but slavery and the power of the slavers remains mostly unmolested. Slaver's Bay watches and wonders if the two dragons will work together or against each other. Many wait for whispers to find out if they are truly the descendants of Daenerys the good, or if the flip of the coin had cursed them. Members of House Targaryen Family Members * Daenerys Targaryen Deceased * Aegon Targaryen Deceased ** Daeron Targaryen Deceased ** Kyra Targaryen, a Targaryen by marriage, not birth. Deceased *** Rhaella Targaryen Deceased *** Areo Targaryen, King of Yunkai, Heir to Meereen *** Alys Targaryen, a Targaryen by marriage, not birth. **** Princess Aelinor Targaryen, of Yunkai **** Aurane Targaryen, Heir to Yunkai **** Princess Lyarra Targaryen, of Yunkai **** Prince Aelor Targaryen, of Yunkai *** Kevan Targaryen **** Roseclara **** Baelor **** Daella ** Jaehaerys Targaryen Deceased ** Galazza Galare Deceased *** Aenys Targaryen Deceased *** Trianna Maegyr Deceased **** [[Rhaegar Targaryen|'Rhaegar Targaryen']], King of Meereen **** Aerys Targaryen, Prince of Meereen 348-370 Past Members Daenerys Targaryen - The Queen of Dragons and Queen of Meeren and Yunkai Aegon VI Targaryen - The son of prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Intended to press his claim upon Westeros, but this never came to fruition. Husband of Daenerys Targaryen. Category:House Targaryen Category:Slaver's Bay